1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixing valve for mixing two liquids having different temperatures and pressures, more particularly for mixing cold and hot water, comprising variable openings of passage for controlling the temperature and quantity of liquid and a pressure equalizing cartridge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mixing valves of this type are already known. In the case of these known mixing valves comprising pressure equalizing cartridges the mixing ratio and the quantity of liquid are either controlled independently of one another or combined valves are provided which have an adjustable valve seat. Accordingly, the structure of these mixing valves is extremely complicated and they are costly to produce.